M4A1-S Transformers
M4A1-S Transformers is a VVIP assault rifle variant of M4A1 Silencer featured in CrossFire. Overview The M4A1-S Transformers fires 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition. It features a white armored beast design with blue lightning on it, hence its name. It has a higher damage rate than the regular M4A1, higher accuracy, higher rate of fire, a suppressor, and buttstock that can be used as a secondary melee attack for close range. The M4A1-S Transformers also has an extraordinarily fast reloading speed compared to any other weapon in the game (only after Steyr TMP). Availability Available in all CrossFire versions Advantages (Compared to the regular M4A1-S) * Increased accuracy. * Ultra-fast reload speed. * Secondary melee attack (Buttplate melee). * Able to perform reload cancel by buttplate melee. * High rate of fire. * Increased damage. * Higher damage on armored enemies. * 100% wallbang. VVIP Features * Increased (+2) ammo for all equipped Rifles. * Ultra-Fast Reload Speed. * Unexpected Luck (100% XP owner, 15% XP and 10% GP for all players). * Buttplate Melee Attack. * 200% EXP '''bonus for the owner. * '''30% EXP '''bonus for everyone. * '''20% GP '''bonus for everyone. Damage Variants M4A1-S Transformers Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold M4A1_S_IronBeast-NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Rifle_M4A1-S_Transformers_Piece.png|Piece M4A1_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Prime Alternate Skin CFPL_2018_AS.png|CFPL 2018 CFS 2019 Alternative Skin.png|CFS 2019 DOUYU SKIN.png|Douyu LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Prime_Skin.png|Prime Punk_Skin.png|Punk Alternate Sounds Reality_Sound_Item.png|Reality Trivia *This gun was available in Black Market in CF Japan. It was also available in the VVIP shop, giving the players a choice to obtain this gun depending in luck or cash. *This is one of the two VVIP guns that does not receive discount promo in CF Vietnam, the other being RPK-Infernal Dragon. However, upon its release, players can buy this gun in a package bundled with a few Wave Mode items (premium gems, stabilizers and gem removal coupons). *Unlike all other CF versions, in CF Russia this gun is called '''M4A1-S White Predator. The reason is because its translation: in Russian, "Iron Beast" sounds ugly. *CF Vietnam is the only version has fixed this weapon which decreases wallbang & higher recoil than any version. Despite this, it still remains one of the most popular M4A1-VIPs in this version, along with M4A1-S Born Beast. **Also in CF Vietnam, this gun has two variants. The permanent variant, available in VVIP System, has all VVIP perks and the temporary one, available in events, doesn't have any VVIP perks and has a damage bar. *The gun received the wallbang feature after an updated in CF West. **CF Español also received the full wallbang feature in a "bug update". * If you look closely, the grip's HUD of this weapon when being color-customized looks different from the original one. * This gun has a longer silencer than most other M4A1-VIPs. Gallery Miscellaneous= 500px-MOS_Iron_Beast.png|SIA holding an M4A1-S Transformers M4ironbeastspin.gif|M4A1-S Transformers Spin (360°) M4A1-S-Transformer-FX.gif|Animation Crossfire_2018-02-28_20-29-44-426.png|Color Customization |-| In-game= M4A1 Transformer.png|Render M4A1_S_Trans_Punk_RD.png|Render (Punk) M4A1_Trans_Prime_RD.png|Render (Prime) M4_Trans_CFPL_RD2.png|Render (CFPL 2018) M4A1_S_TRANSFORMER_LIMPID_RD.png|Render (Limpid) M4_Trans_CFPL_RD1.png|Side view (CFPL 2018) M4A1-S Transformers.png|HUD M4_Transformers_Colorful.png|HUD (Colorful) M4A1-S_Transformer_Punk.png|HUD (Punk) M4A1-S Transformers.jpg|HUD (Prime) M4A1-S_Transformers_Intel.jpg|HUD (CFPL 2018) M4A1_S_TRANSFORMER_LIMPID_HUD.png|HUD (Limpid) M4A1-S_Transformers_Melee.png|Buttplate attack Videos CrossFire Indonesia M4A1-S Iron Beast ☆ CrossFire Vietnam M4A1-S Tranformer ☆-1 CrossFire China - M4A1-S Transformers CG Promo ! CrossFire China M4A1-S Transformer Punk (VIP material) CrossFire Promotion M4A1-S Transformer (CG) CrossFire China M4A1-S Iron Beast Punk VVIP Weapon Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP